1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention pertains to a patient interface device, and, in particular, to a patient interface device that includes cheek mount supports, which use the cheekbone to properly locate and fix the patient interface device on the face of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathing gas non-invasively to the airway of a patient, i.e., without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube in the esophagus. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation. It is also known to deliver continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable airway pressure, such as a bi-level pressure that varies with the patient's respiratory cycle or an auto-titrating pressure that varies with the monitored condition of the patient, to the airway of a patient/user. Typical pressure support therapies are provided to treat a medical disorder, such as sleep apnea syndrome, in particular, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) or congestive heart failure and/or other medical and respiratory disorders, such as Cheynes-Stokes respiration, congestive heart failure, and stroke.
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies involve the placement of a patient interface device, which is typically a nasal or nasal/oral mask, on the face of a patient to interface the ventilator or pressure support system with the airway of the patient so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient. It is known to maintain such masks on the face of a patient by a headgear having upper and lower straps, each having opposite ends threaded through connecting elements provided on the opposite sides and top of a mask.
Because such masks are typically worn for an extended period of time, a variety of concerns must be taken into consideration. For example, in providing a pressure support therapy to treat OSA, the patient normally wears the patient interface device all night long while he or she sleeps. Patient interface development has generally involved balancing of two competing goals: a) secure attachment to and seal with the user's face to create an airtight seal in order to facilitate the required positive airway pressure, and b) comfort to the user in order to maximize patient compliance, i.e., usage of the medical therapy. An airtight seal can be achieved by tightening the mask down firmly against the patient's face. However, this solution oftentimes results in discomfort to the user due to relatively high strapping forces needed to ensure a secure seal against the patient and less than satisfactory patient compliance. Alternatively, the mask may be fit loosely on the patient's face to enhance comfort. However, the effectiveness of the mask may be compromised if it is too loose.
A variety of masks have been suggested in the art seeking to address one or both of the above noted issues. For example, U.S. Patent Appln. Pub. No. 2006/0060200 A1 (“the '200 application”) describes a patient interface that includes a support body having a cushion 34 and cheek interfaces 38. See FIG. 1 from the '200 application. Collectively, the cushion and cheek interfaces operate to distribute compressive forces exerted on the user's face. The support body of the patient interface is constructed from a flexible material to impart additional adjustability to the cheek supports. The cheek supports are designed to be disposed over a corresponding cheekbone of the user so that the interface is securely affixed on the face of the user. As discrete components, each cheek support may be moved independently relative to one another so that the patient interface may be easily customized for use with different user.